Stricken
by BellaNova
Summary: SongFic for all those No Doubt fans! Edward and Jacob get in a brawl...with Bella in the middle!R&R!


**_Disclaimer: This song & story content is not mine!!!!_**

**This story was written by two authors: BlueBlood359 & BellaNova...Read and Review!!!!!**

****

**_I love you completely, there's nothing I see bad about you_**

In a beautiful, lush meadow, I was pondering to myself: I never realized that I could love a vampire. I was always too ordinary, and here I was, agreeing to marry a mythical creature. Edward was probably the closest thing to a god on earth that we could get. Sorry, Zeus, but there's a hotter god to muse over.

_**I love you, I love you, I do**_

_**Love overcomes all of my senses**_

The question presented to me was like fresh air, like the smell of dew dropped roses on the first day of spring. Dizziness spread over my body like a virus, but it was welcomed. My head felt separated from my body, and it was floating in the clouds above the world. I could spend the rest of my life with someone who devoted all of his time and being to making me happy. That's all I've ever wanted...besides a trip to Barcelona.

_**Lowers all of my defenses**_

.His eyes became softer as my response sunk in. At this moment, his eyes were like a lava lamp: mesmerizing, colorful and stunning. His smell swirled around my nose and I inhaled. He stared at me, and my heart imploded. It seemed as if the world had faded from the background, leaving just the two of us starting into each others eyesAll of our thoughts were focused solely on the fact that we loved one another, and that we would be together forever. This moment would last forever in my mind. Embedded like a scripture if the ring that now adorned my finger. 'Two hearts, one eternity'. Of course, fate would make the one moment, in which we were so focused on one another, the one moment we should have been paying attention to other things Edward gazed at my lips, and he moved his so sensually. Suddenly I felt his gentle lips conjoin with mine. I breathed hard and grasped the back of his head.

.I stifled and gasp and stiffened.

Edward peered at me with narrowed eyes. "I didn't realize that I made you that crazy." His eyes widened and he looked above my head. His throat erupted a growl, and I knew why.

The sharp, cold blade of a knife was being strewn against my neck, ready to slice my throat at any moment.

_**And all of your faults vanish to a blind daze**_

_**Your bitterness erased by my sense of taste**_

I stiffened and heard a husky voice order me to stand. Two giant russet colored hands took hold of my shoulder and whipped me around. I was scared to look into the face of the man who could easily decapitate me with one slice.My eyelids shaded over my eyes. I wouldn't dare peek.

"Open your eyes."

_No,_ I thought to myself, _I can't._

Edward's voice entered the scene. "If you hurt one hair on her, I swear, you will never see the light of day again!"

"Oh, and I suppose you can beat me and, oh, let's say, the thirty of my other friends hidden in the shadows? Doubtful." The deep voice sent a shiver to my spine, and not an erotic one.

"Open your eyes or have your beloved ripped to shreds" he demanded. "Do it now!"

I reluctantly peeled my eyes open. Tears streamed down my face as I figured out who the culprit was.why" I asked, the feeling of betrayal washing over me, it felt like ice water had replaced the blood in my veins, slowly freezing my heart . Jacob, the one person I trusted in forks besides Edward. I knew he didn't approve of our relationship, but never would I have thought of him to threaten to hurt us. He just never seemed to be the type to become violent. Then again, did I seem to be the type to willingly marry a vampire. I wonder what Buffy would think of this?

_**Harsh words are deafened by love**_

."You don't understand it Bella. I warned you away from him, but you refused to listen to me. Don't you get it bella? He's not human, he's a monster, You cant honestly be considering marrying a monster should you. I mean do you honestly think that it could work between the two of you? He's a vampire Bella, your just his next victim"

"I know who the monster is Jacob." I said sadly, I never wanted it to come to this.

Edward turned to me the anger on his face replaced by hurt and confusion.

"I knew you'd eventually understand" Jacob sighed moving towards me.

"I understand that I love Edward, and he loves me. Were getting married, and we will be together _forever _and there's nothing you can do to stop us from being together. Don't you see Jacob, you're a hypocrite, You aren't human either. Now I understand who the real monster is and it's not Edward, Jacob, It's you."

_**I love you completely, I couldn't be madder about you**_

_**I love you, I love you, I do**_

_**I love you, completely, there's nothing I see bad about you**_

_**I love you, I love you, I do**_

_**Love welcomes me to every new day**_

His face grew harsher with every word I spoke. However, when I hinted to him that I would not be human much longer myself it seemed that every shred of restraint that he had, had vanished. He dropped his weapon as the convulsions he had been holding back claimed him. They rolled over him in waved, his skin rippling with reddish-brown fur until it was no longer Jacob that was standing there, but a wolf. It looked at me with pure hatred in its eyes. Then my protector stepped infront if me, Blocking me from him. The wolf barred it's teeth, and Edward crouched low prepearing to defend me, No mater what the cost. I knew in the end that it would be okay and that Edward wouldn't get hurt. Edward couldn't get hurt, I told myself. Gods don't get hurt. Then Jacob pounced, as did Edward, and a loud crack sounded as they're bodies collided.

_**The stars are all falling down my way**_

_**And all of the planets align in the sky**_

_**The lights are shining down upon you and I**_

It was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. They're bodies were moving so fast that my eyes just couldn't adjust. However, it wasn't what I saw that terrified me the most. It was what I heard. I could hear the growls interrupting the silence of our sanctuary, tainting it. The occasional yelp, or oomph, was the only break in the constant growling. It sounded like pinning a wold with a mountain lion. If only the discovery channel did a documentary on the fighting styles of Werewolf vs. Vampire. They were leaping at each other, tearing at each other, both were determined to win. It was insane for them to be fighting over me. Why couldn't Jacob just realize that I love Edward, and that if he cared for me at all, he would be happy for me. I realized then, watching them bite at each other, what was about to happen. There was no way that they were going to stop now. This fight was to the death. No matter what happened I was going to lose someone.

_**My world is stricken by love**_

A single tear fell down my cheek, before I realized that they had gotten to close to me. Suddenly, I was struck across the side of my head, by something. The pain cut through my thoughts making them fuzzy. I could feel the warmth of my blood, running down my face as my knee's buckled sending me to the floor.

_**Kiss me over and over, forever and ever, my love**_

_**Kiss me all over and over, forever and ever, my love**_

_**The love I have for you makes me blind, I can't see**_

Blackness started to edge it's way across my field of vision, but still I could tell that the fighting had stopped. I could make out the form of Edward kneeling beside me.

"No, no, no, Bella, no. You can't do this to me, please, bella." He was sobbing, his body jerking with the unfamiliar motion.

_**The love I have for you cuts my throat, I can't speak**_

I wanted to tell him that he shouldn't be crying, that it was wrong. I knew that they would what I sad would probably be the last. And I made them count.

"I love you" I muttered, blood had flooded my throat and I worried that he hadn't heard. However, when I uttered them Edward looked up at me. Horror and sadness, etched across his beautiful porcelain face."I love you too, and I always will."

_**The love I have for you makes me numb, I can't feel**_

The pain that flooded my body was slowly fading, and was being replaced by a feeling of intense coldness. My heart beat had slowed, I could feel it in my chest as my breathing labored. I was dying. Still, I felt well, I was glad that I had gotten to tell him I loved him one last time. I only hoped that as a result of my death, they would realize what they're fighting had earned them and they would stop.

_**But boy, oh boy, I love you completely**_

I heard one last pained cry as my heart stopped completely and I floated away from reality.

_- No Doubt _

_"Stricken"_


End file.
